Diario de Légolas: Dendrofilia
by Kenan Kidney
Summary: La Comunidad del Anillo decidió tomar un descanso en Parth Galen. Pero ciertas desapariciones de su compañero rubio los hizo comenzar una pequeña discusión. (Warning: Slash. Parafilias.)


_**Holi!... me presento, soy Kenan, y es mi primera vez en éste fandom, (la mayoría de mis fanfics son de The Avengers(2012), okey, para evitar confusiones la Dendrofilia consiste en una práctica/atracción sexual hacia los árboles o plantas.**_

_**Ubicado en algo alternativo donde Boromir sigue vivo (pero Denethor sigue odiando a Faramir, yo lo amo q-q)**_

_**cof,bueno**_

_**¿de dónde vino esa idea?!, veía Criminal Minds y Reid explicaba eso, en segundos pensé en Légolas. **_

_**Corto pero tenía que hacerlo.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su creador, nuestro Lord Tolkien.**_

* * *

**_Diario de Légolas: Dendrofilia._**

—Tal vez sólo quiere orinar en privado, como muchos deberíamos hacer— Después de pronunciar lo último con un poco de desconfianza, Boromir dio una mirada rápida a Merry y Pippin.

La Comunidad del Anillo se encontraba en Parth Galen, habiendo logrado vencer al grupo de orcos que los perseguían decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar. El primero en quedarse dormido fue el hobbit Frodo, a él le acarreaban más problemas por cuidar del anillo.

Aragorn soltó una risa — No veo porqué apenarnos, todos somos hombres, bueno… casi— refiriéndose a los hobbits.

Un pequeño debate había comenzado entre la Comunidad, después de que su compañero elfo, Légolas, se alejara del grupo de manera misteriosa, sucediendo eso en cada parada que hacían.

—¿Y si es una bestia del bosque? Esas orejas puntiagudas deben tener algo que ver— aseguró Gimli antes de meterse un pedazo de pescado a la boca. Muy convencido de su especulación.

Pippin dio su opinión —He notado que al joven Légolas le gusta mucho estar en estos lugares, bosques, naturaleza— pero al parecer nadie la tomó en serio, pues lo miraron por un par de segundos para devolver la mirada en sus quehaceres. El pequeño hobbit infló sus mejillas y se sentó.

Aunque Aragorn fingió desinterés en la idea de Pippin, meditó en silencio si eso tenía que ver con las escapadas del elfo. —Ya es hora de cenar. Será mejor que vaya por Légolas— Boromir se levantó de su lugar para tomar rumbo a la búsqueda. Pero una mano lo tomó del brazo de una manera un tanto brusca haciendo que abriera los ojos más de la cuenta.

—Yo… Yo iré por Légolas, será mejor que ustedes coman, espero no tardar— dicho eso, Aragorn colocó su espada en la funda de su cinto y desapareció entre un par de árboles.

—Tal vez no lo volvamos a ver a él también— dijo por último Gimli.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aragorn no tardó mucho en encontrar a su compañero –y mejor amigo-, se encontraba cerca del campamento pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie viera lo que ocurriría.

El joven elfo parecía estar abrazando un… árbol, provocando una mueca de confusión por parte de Aragorn quién sigilosamente se ocultó tras unos arbustos curioso por saber más sobre lo que pasaba.

Acto seguido, el rubio bajaba y subía las manos de forma lenta, acariciando el tronco y rozando sus labios con la superficie áspera, sus ojos completamente cerrados. Tomó una rama y la frotó por sobre la tela de su entrepierna, dándole la espalda al árbol.

Sus hombros y parte de su pecho ya estaban descubiertos, mientras un par de mechones caían de forma libre y deshornada. Aragorn pudo notar la expresión del elfo, una de placer y satisfacción, _parece saber lo que hace, _pensó por un momento el futuro Rey.

Legolas volvió a ponerse de frente al árbol, susurrando un par de cosas en élfico comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos con la rama de momentos atrás. Aragorn supo que no resistiría más, salió de su escondite sin el menor cuidado, el rubio no había notado su presencia en todo el rato, y vaya que era buen observador.

El hombre se posó detrás de Légolas, poniendo cada mano a los costados de éste. El más bajo se sorprendió demasiado, provocándole un respingo — Aragorn… ¿E-Eres tú? — su nerviosismo le hacía quedarse quieto, además que su amigo no lo dejaría moverse.

—Desapareciste de nuestra vista— dijo de forma autoritaria el más alto. Légolas tragó un poco de saliva, pero cuando intentó excusarse, Aragorn pasó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del elfo, éste soltó un gemido y avergonzado se tapó la boca al instante. Pero el futuro Rey retiró la mano de la boca de Légolas para besarle de forma tranquila —Nos preocupamos… _me _preocupé— dijo entre ronroneos cerca de la oreja de su compañero — No le diré a nadie…—

Después de decir eso, Aragorn metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del elfo, masajeando su miembro, con la otra mano metía sus dedos dentro de la boca de Légolas.

Al final parte de la semilla de Légolas quedó en el árbol, cayendo lentamente. Aragorn giró a su amigo para mirarse frente a frente, con respiraciones agitadas, mejillas rojas, y labios inchados.

—Debemos volver— concluyó el futuro rey de Góndor. Acomodó los ropajes de su compañero y juntos regresaron al campamento con los demás. Lo que no esperaban era que todos estuvieran dormidos, menos Boromir que hacía guardia.

—Légolas, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Boromir con todo tono menos de preocupación. El elfo fingió cansancio y sólo asintió con la cabeza para después acostarse a dormir.

—Digamos que Pippin tenía razón— finalizó Aragorn.

* * *

**_Eso-eso-eso fue todo amigos!_**  
**_gracias por leer:)_**


End file.
